


Make You Feel Good

by PhiraLovesLoki



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Bisexual Emma Swan, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhiraLovesLoki/pseuds/PhiraLovesLoki
Summary: What’s worse than being the victim of a magic spell that changes your biological sex? When the spell is also contagious.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swankkat (solitarystroll)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitarystroll/gifts).



> This is a gift for @swankkat! Thank you for being such an amazing friend to me. I hope that you enjoy this story! And thank you to @caprelloidea for beta-reading!
> 
> If it wasn't clear from the tags, rating, and summary, I'll make it clear now: Emma and Killian have sex in this fic, and they do so in every combination of genders. If you're not interested in that, then you should probably not read on.

Emma cringed when the door opened. She wasn’t sure how to tell Killian what had happened, so she’d just sent him a short _hey so maybe you shouldn’t come home tonight, pls don’t ask_ text before wrapping herself in a blanket and curling up on the couch. She’d figured that chick flicks might make her feel more like herself, and she was halfway through one when Killian barged through the door anyway.

His eyes scanned the room with concern until they fell on her. “Who the _bloody_ hell are you, and what are you doing in my house?”

In response, Emma curled herself up even more, pulling the blanket over her head. “I _told_ you not to come home,” she said, loud enough that she knew he could hear her through the fabric.

There was no sound for a while after that, but she was too anxious about his reaction to want to peek out from her makeshift protective shell.

“Is that you, Swan?” he finally asked tentatively. She nodded, knowing that the movement would be visible through the blanket. He cleared his throat. “Are you all right?” She shook her head. “Besides the obvious, I mean.” Oh, then sure. She nodded. “Love, please stop hiding; it’s impossible to talk to you.”

She heard him stepping towards her, and she panicked. “No! It’s contagious!”

His steps stopped. “What … what _is_ it exactly?”

“Gold,” she said, angrily. That asshole! “It’s his belated revenge for taking Belle to the convent when she gave birth to Gideon.” She wished he would stop talking to her so she could stop replying. Her voice sounded _weird._

“So it’s a spell.”

“Uh huh.”

“How do you know it’s contagious?”

“I went to ask Regina for help. After I left, she called me to tell me it hit her, too.”

Another pause. “Where’s Henry.”

“With my parents. He’s okay.”

“Will this wear off?”

“We don’t know. Regina’s working on it.”

“I see.” He cleared his throat again. “Perhaps you could stop hiding, love?” She shook her head. “Swan, enough of that. Come now, don’t make me remove the blanket for you.”

“No!” she protested. “You’ll catch it!”

“Then you’d better remove it so I don’t.”

“Ugh, _fine.”_ She popped her head out of the blanket and glared at him. “There, happy? Enjoying looking at your one True Love?”

“Yes, in fact.” He wasn’t smiling, although he looked sympathetic. “Spell or no spell, I’m always happy to see your face.”

“You didn’t even realize it was me when you came in,” she said dejectedly.

“To be fair, you gave me _no_ details of the situation. Had you told me, ‘Killian, I am currently under a spell that gives me the body of a man, so please don’t come home because it’s contagious,’ then perhaps when I arrived home _anyway,_ I wouldn’t have been surprised to see a handsome, blond man on my couch where you typically sit.”

“You don’t need to pretend to hit on me to make me feel better.”

“What if I weren’t pretending?”

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, right. Look, we don’t know if this is contagious if you touch me, or just if you hang around me, so you need to leave and, like, quarantine yourself. It took less than a half hour for Regina to ‘show symptoms’ or whatever, so you won’t have to wait long to figure out if you catch it.”

“What if I don’t much care?” he asked.

“I think you would,” she said. “It’s really disorienting. It’s not a good feeling.”

Her phone rang; it was Regina. “Hey, any luck?”

“Um, yes.” Regina’s voice was back to normal.

“Sounds like it. And?”

“You have to … do something.”

“Okay … do _what?”_

“I’d rather not say.”

“If you’re not going to say it, then how am I supposed to know what to do?”

She heard Regina’s frustrated sigh. “You have to have an orgasm, Emma.”

“Oh, ew! Really? Oh my _god.”_

“Well, and you wanted me to figure out a way to reverse it, so I did!”

“Christ, Regina!”

“You know, you haven’t thanked me at _all_ yet.”

 _“Bye,_ Regina.” She hung up in disgust. She did _not_ need to know that Regina had rubbed one out.

“So?” Killian asked expectantly. “What is this incredibly offensive solution to your interesting problem?”

“I apparently have to … orgasm.”

“That’s it?”

“I mean, yeah?”

“And Regina, she’s returned to normal?”

“Ugh, yeah, apparently.” He chuckled. “Oh, come on, Killian, I didn’t need to know she … jacked off.”

“For all that you’ve led me to believe you’re a sexually liberated woman, you _are_ rather prudish about the activities of others, aren’t you, Swan?”

“Well, I’m not really a sexually liberated _woman_ anymore,” she said grumpily.

“Then let’s fix that,” he said reassuringly. “Come now, love, it’s not so bad. You get to enjoy yourself a bit, and then return to normal.”

He had a point. Having an orgasm _would_ feel good. And then she’d be _normal_ again. “All right, I’m gonna go in the bathroom then. Just—you should seriously give me some space, okay? I don’t want you catching this if you haven’t already.”

“I don’t really care,” he admitted. “Do you really think I’m going to permit you to pleasure yourself in the bathroom, as though you were doing something shameful, when it’s my job to make you come?”

“Killian, I have a _penis,”_ she said, practically whispering the last word.

“I am _aware,”_ he replied, mimicking her tone. “Emma, love, you wouldn’t be the first man I’ve been with.”

“Seriously?”

“Entirely. Are you truly surprised?”

“Well … no, I guess not.”

He grinned. “Trust me, darling, as someone _with_ a cock, I know _just_ how to make yours feel _very_ good.”

Her cock twitched. Wow, that felt _weird._ “But you _do_ know that if you touch me, you’re _definitely_ going to be affected by this,” she warned.

“How dreadful,” he deadpanned. “Tell me, Swan—would I be the first woman you’d have ever been with?”

She rolled her eyes; he already knew the answer to that (a resounding _nope)._ “Are you _sure?”_ she asked. “Because like I said, this is really disorienting.”

“A temporary burden I am happy to share with you.” And with that, he strode up to the couch, pulled her up, and kissed her.

Kissing felt normal, mostly. But it was her body’s reaction to kissing that felt different. Instead of the more diffuse flush she felt as she got aroused, it felt much more centralized to her groin. Her cock was definitely reacting, pushing at the sweatpants she was wearing.

Killian clearly felt it, too, breaking the kiss and staring down at her clothing. “Swan, are those _my_ sweatpants?” He looked up. “And _my_ shirt?”

“Nothing fit me,” she said, suddenly embarrassed, recalling the Incredible Hulk moment she’d had in her skinny jeans, riding boots, form-fitting sweater, and bra. Sure enough, as the mood started to die, so did her erection.

“Love, it’s all right.” He cupped her chin. “I was just surprised. You look quite fetching.”

“In sweats?”

“In anything.” He kissed her deeply. “Or in nothing at all,” he added roughly, pulling at the hem of the shirt. “Off with it, love. It’s time to make you feel good.”

“Okay,” she whispered a little shyly, holding her arms up so he could remove the shirt for her. Once he threw it to the side, it occurred to her that they were about to break one of the few rules Henry had insisted on when he’d given Killian his blessing to move in. “We should probably go upstairs,” she said. “We’re not allowed to do anything more than make-out on the couch.”

“Fair enough,” he said roughly. Wow, he really _was_ aroused. “Hurry up, then; I’d prefer not to waste any more time that could be spent pleasuring you.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Aye, _really._ Now, come on, let’s adjourn to our bedroom, shall we?”

Her heart was pounding as they rushed upstairs. Jesus, she felt like she was having sex for the first time or something! Although, she guessed she kind of _was._ She knew what it was like to do stuff when she had boobs and a vagina, but she was weirdly apprehensive about what everything was going to feel like with a penis.

It was more than that, though, she thought as she reached the bedroom. This was the first she was hearing of Killian having sex with men; how could she be sure he wasn’t just making it up to make her feel better? He knew better than to outright lie to her, but she wouldn’t put it past him to try if he thought it was worth it.

She turned around as he closed the door behind them and stared at her bare chest. Well, the look he was giving her certainly made it _seem_ like he was telling the truth. Otherwise, he was a pretty good actor. “Sorry that my boobs are smaller and hairier,” she joked.

His lustful stare turned into an irritated glare and began removing his waistcoat and shirt. “Swan, stop it. Do you find _my_ chest unattractive?” He punctuated his question by gesturing at his now bare chest.

“No,” she replied.

“Are you sure? Because my breasts are also rather small, and they’re certainly hairier than yours are, even now.”

“Killian, seriously.”

“I am serious. Come here.”

When she approached him, he led her to the full-length mirror at the side of the room. She flushed immediately in embarrassment at the sight of herself.

“Now,” he said firmly, standing behind her. “Let me tell you what I see.” He trailed his hand across her chest. “I see a very firm, well-muscled chest.” His hand moved to her stomach. “And you’re just as fit and toned as always, which you know I find irresistible.” His hand moved back upwards, this time to her jaw. “And this handsome visage here, I could gaze upon it for ages.”

“You’re just saying that,” she said sullenly.

“I am not.” He gently kissed the side of her jaw, which was even more square than it usually was. “You, my love, are _very_ handsome. Perhaps not as devilishly handsome as yours truly, but I do set the bar high.”

“Killian.” She was tired of him trying to bolster her confidence like this.

“Swan, shush. Relax. You are very attractive; I’m simply trying to point that out.” He went back to kissing her jaw, and then her neck. She shut her eyes, not willing to keep staring at herself. If her eyes were closed, she could pretend she was in her normal body, and just enjoy what Killian was doing. It felt as good as it normally did, although again, the way she experienced being horny was a little different.

Until he reached down, slipped his hand under the elastic waistband of her sweatpants, and grabbed her cock.

She practically jumped at the sensation. “Oh _shit.”_

“Too much?” he asked, loosening his hold.

“Uh.” She couldn’t quite answer. It had felt … _really_ good, actually.

“Hmm. I’d say you enjoyed that, judging by the way you’re pressing yourself into my hand.”

She wanted to say _Am not,_ but, well … she was doing exactly that. “Yeah,” she managed to breathe out.

“Shall I continue?” She nodded, and he tightened his grip again.

It felt pretty damn _amazing._ The pleasure wasn’t as intense as what she was used to, but she was amazed at how hard Killian could squeeze it without it hurting. He went back to kissing her neck as he stroked her up and down; there didn’t seem to be a single spot that was too sensitive. Normally, Killian had to be very careful whenever he’d touch her, either with his mouth or his fingers, because too much stimulation, or the _wrong_ stimulation would hurt. But now he could just go to town, and it all felt _great._

Wow.

She must have said that out loud. “I know,” he whispered. “And how about this?”

He reached down and cupped her balls, squeezing them gently. Her first thought, which was _Ugh I still can’t fucking believe I have balls,_ was immediately replaced with _Holy shit, that feels great!_ It didn’t feel quite the same as when he’d been stroking her cock, but it still made her lean back into him as her legs slowly turned to jelly.

“Do you know what would feel even better?” he asked.

She was too afraid to try to talk. She just shook her head.

“Come here.” She whined a little when he pulled his hand away, tucking the head of her cock in the elastic of her sweatpants. When he took her hand and led her to the bed, she finally opened her eyes, but did her best to avoid looking at the mirror, or at the tip of her cock peeking up at her.

But clearly, Killian was determined to make her look at her new body, because he immediately turned her around to face him before kneeling down and pulling the sweatpants right off.

“Killian, it’s …”

He looked up at her, his eyebrow raised. “What’s wrong?”

She shyly covered herself up with her hands, trying to avoid pressing too hard and getting distracted. “You don’t have to do this, okay?”

He rolled his eyes. “Swan, for the _last_ time, I _do_ find you physically attractive right now. You are _not_ the first man I’ve slept with—entirely consensually and _very_ enthusiastically—and so if any of your reservations center around your apprehensions regarding my sexuality, you can disregard them.”

She chuckled. “That was quite a mouthful.”

“Aye.” He winked. “And so is this.”

His hand had felt great, but the moment he wrapped his lips around her, she thought she might actually die. Oh god, no _wonder_ every guy she’d ever been with was so into this!

He released her. “Sit down,” he said roughly. “On the bed.”

“Okay.” She had to reach behind her to make sure the bed was actually _there._ She was so distracted from the sensations she’d just experienced that she didn’t trust herself _not_ to fall to the floor by accident.

As soon as she was seated, his mouth was back on her, and it was all she could do to keep sitting upright. There was just so much _hot_ and _wet_ , and while she was no stranger to receiving oral sex, it felt so different when she had something to put _in_ something else. And when he swirled his tongue, she bucked her hips automatically. “Shit, sorry!” She _hated_ when guys did that when she was blowing them.

“It’s fine,” he said, mouth still full.

“Still.” She tried her best to keep from doing it again. She knew how irritating it was when she was going down on a guy and he thrust unexpectedly. It took a lot of concentration to keep her hips still, though, given how good she felt.

She absent-mindedly threaded her fingers through his hair. Okay, so _maybe_ he wasn’t lying about the whole _I like guys_ thing. He seemed to be enjoying himself, and damn, did he know what to do with his mouth.

She was beginning to feel a tightness in her stomach when the hair around her fingers began to lengthen. She opened her eyes just in time to see Killian finish transforming. “Whoa, Killian.”

He’d noticed, too, and pulled away from her. His brace didn’t fit anymore on his smaller, more slender wrist; it slid off and dropped to the ground with a _thump_ . He looked at it with curiosity and a little annoyance. “Well, I hadn’t anticipated that.” It was strange hearing his accent in what was decidedly _not_ his voice. He looked down at his chest. “I don’t know how offended I should be at the size of my breasts, Swan.”

“Here, let me see.” He stood up, tripping slightly on his jeans, which no longer fit right and were several inches too long. “They look fine,” she reassured him. And they did. They were reasonably perky, with dark nipples.

“I thought they’d be larger,” he complained.

“They look like they’re the same size as mine.”

He shook his head. “I’m an expert on your breasts, love, and these are smaller.” He sighed. “All right, let’s see what else I’ve got to work with.”

“I told you it was weird.”

“You don’t seem to be complaining anymore about your own transformation.”

“Well, it’s hard to complain when someone’s giving you a blowjob.”

He chuckled. “Too true.” He began to fiddle with his fly.

“Do you need help?”

“I think I can manage.”

“You just undressed me.”

He smirked. “Fair enough.”

He stepped back, and she stood up from the bed. It was surreal being so much taller than he was. A few minutes ago, there hadn’t been a height difference at all, but that was something she was used to when she wore heels. Being _taller_ , though, was something else entirely.

She reached down and undid the fly of his jeans; he wiggled his hips as she pulled them down for him. He still had his shoes and socks on, so she let him lean on her while she pulled them off. Then, off went the jeans.

“Do I look absurd in my shorts?” he asked. He was blushing.

She laughed. “Not really. I wear your boxers all the time, and you think it’s hot.”

“Right, but … well, we’re both _used_ to that, and—”

“Killian?” He closed his mouth. “Are you feeling weird about this? Because it’s okay if you are.”

He sighed. “I suppose I feel a little strange about proceeding. I was so impatient with you, but I hadn’t thought that your apprehension might have been due to your own insecurities. I simply thought you didn’t trust me.”

“Trust that you found guys attractive?” He nodded. “I mean, that was some of it. But yeah, it’s the whole … wrong body thing. We can stop if you want.”

He laughed. “Perhaps we can stop for you, but I’m not sure I’ll be able to return myself to normal on my own. For all that I’m attuned to your body, I haven’t a clue how to pleasure myself. Although …” He reached up and fondled his right boob, pinching his nipple experimentally. He sighed in disappointment. “Bloody hell, I’d hoped you were lying about that.”

“Yeah, you have to already be horny for that to feel good,” she confirmed. “But I bet it feels better than it normally does for you.”

“Aye, it does.” He sighed. “How would you like to proceed?”

She shrugged. “I could get you off and then finish off myself.”

“I’d prefer not to force you to take care of yourself.”

“You’re not _forcing_ me—”

He shook his head, and then rolled his eyes when his long hair shook with him. “We’d both like to return to our bodies, yes?” She nodded. “So, let’s have at it.”

“Well, you’ve been making me feel good,” she said, although her erection had shrunk considerably in the time since he’d stopped sucking it. “Let me make _you_ feel good.”

He looked like he was going to say no, but then he nodded. “Aye. Turnabout’s fair play and all.”

“Come on,” she said, encouragingly. “Your turn to lie down.”

He did so, looking extremely nervous, and she pulled off his boxers.

“How does it look?” he asked apprehensively.

“You look great,” she said reassuringly. “Do you want to see?”

He sat up and frowned. “Is that possible?”

“Yeah, hold on.” She used her magic to summon the hand mirror from the bathroom, which she propped between his legs. “Okay, just … you know, tilt it as much as you need to.”

He grabbed the handle of the mirror and did exactly that. “Bloody hell,” he whispered. “That’s not half bad, is it?” He chuckled. “Though it’s very strange.”

“I’ll say.” He handed the mirror back to her, and she set it on the nightstand before climbing onto the bed to lie next to him. “Ready?” He nodded.

Kissing him felt different now, not because his technique was any different, but because his lips were slightly fuller and his facial hair was gone. He was tentative at first, the same way she knew she’d been; he was probably getting used to how it felt to get aroused in a woman’s body.

But if his body was anything like her normal one, she knew a little kissing wasn’t going to be enough to bring him to orgasm. And if she was going to get him off, she’d need to warm him up first. She slowly moved to kiss his jaw, and then the spot behind his ear she knew he liked. He responded the way he normally did, by sighing and tilting his head to the side to give her better access.

She stayed on that spot for a bit, moving down his neck and back up a few times, for variety. Once she was pretty sure she had him worked up a little, she gently reached over to start caressing one of his breasts.

He stiffened. “No good?” she asked, lifting her hand up.

“Just unexpected,” he said. “Try again?”

“Okay.” She went back to kissing his neck, and then lightly placed her hand back. It had been a while since she’d played with someone else’s breasts, but boobs weren’t too complicated. Besides, she knew what _she_ liked; it was worth starting from there. She began by gently cupping the breast she was holding, and then slowly beginning to knead it. She knew that this probably didn’t feel amazing or anything for Killian, but she wanted him to get used to the sensation of having breasts.

He turned his head to kiss her, his tongue eagerly sweeping into her mouth. Taking that as a sign that he was feeling a little more comfortable, she began to move her thumb across his nipple as she massaged his breast. At first, it was just a few swipes, but his nipple hardened almost immediately, and she began ending each knead with a soft pinch.

“More,” he said roughly.

“Yeah?”

“Aye.”

She slid down a bit, ignoring his confused expression, and took that nipple between her lips as she began to play with his other breast with her hand. This was something she always liked about sleeping with other women; she knew what would probably feel good, and just how much pressure to use. She made sure to keep her fingers gentle as she sucked and licked, focusing on pressure and a just a little bit of friction.

Killian seemed to enjoy it, given that his hand was in her hair and he was making the little grunts and gasps he did when he was feeling good. It sounded strange, hearing them in such a feminine voice, but it was comforting and familiar all the same.

“Good?” she asked, before switching her mouth to the other breast.

“Aye, now I see what you mean about it feeling good when you’re already aroused.”

“Mmhmm.”

“And Swan?”

“Mmhmm?”

“I, ah … I’m feeling _quite_ aroused.”

She lifted her head up. “Oh? You want me to, uh … do some stuff down there?”

He rolled his eyes. “You’re as eloquent as ever, love.”

She blushed. “Well, do you?”

“I think I’d like to. I know that you prefer external stimulation, but perhaps we could try some penetration?”

“Really?”

“Well, it’s not every day I have the opportunity to experience it, at least not _this_ sort. Besides, this is something you experience whenever we make love; I’d like to have the chance to understand what you feel.”

She shrugged. “All right. Well, we’ll take it slow. The first time I ever used a tampon was almost traumatic.”

“You pleasuring me with your fingers is a tad different than inserting a wad of cotton, I’m sure, but I see your point.”

She returned her attention to his breasts, getting a little rougher to make up for the fact that he’d probably lost some of his arousal during their conversation. Once she felt confident he was back to where he’d been, she ran her hand down his stomach until she reached his sex.

“Oh, that is _strange.”_

“Do you need me to stop?”

“No.”

“Okay.”

She very gently ran her fingers along his labia, gathering up as much of his arousal as she could to glide along smoothly. She skimmed her fingertips very carefully when she reached his clit, making sure to stay on the clitoral hood instead of touching the tip directly.

“Is this okay?” she asked.

“Yes, just … _strange.”_

“Bad strange?”

“No, I’m just used to being able to use more pressure. I appreciate your delicate touch. Ah!” She very gently touched his clit. “That’s a little too sensitive.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s all right.”

So, she should probably avoid his clit until he was a little more aroused, or if she was going down on him. Hm, maybe she _should_ go down on him. After all, he’d gone down on _her._

“Perhaps you could try a finger?” he asked, sitting up a bit.

“Okay, hold on.” She magicked the bottle of lube from the nightstand into her hand and coated her fingers with it. He raised an eyebrow at the precaution. “You seem pretty wet, but like I said, the first time can be weird enough.”

He winced. “You’re not going to tear my maidenhead, are you? This only just occurred to me.”

“Uh, that’s honestly not really a thing,” she said. “Like, otherwise—never mind, I’ll explain later. But it’s not really a thing. Ready?”

He nodded and lay back down.

She began to rub her finger in the same path again, this time adding her thumb as well. Once Killian seemed to relax and spread his legs a little, she very gently began to slide her finger in.

To her surprise, he laughed, a little breathlessly.

“Are you okay?”

“Aye, I’m fine.” He chuckled again. “I don’t think _anything_ you could have ever described to me could have adequately prepared me for that.”

“Does it hurt?”

“No, it’s just odd, as though there shouldn’t be any sensation there.”

“Because you feel arousal up here,” she confirmed, tapping above his clit with her thumb.

“Exactly. It doesn’t hurt, I just … you _enjoy_ this?”

“Yeah, just give me a few minutes.”

“All right.”

She began to very slowly pump her finger in and out while also putting a little pressure right above his clit. As soon as he relaxed a bit, she added a second finger. “Still okay?” He nodded. “Let me know when you think I could add another.”

“Another?” he asked, voice a bit strained. “How many are in there?”

“Two.” He grunted angrily, like he couldn’t believe he was only taking two fingers. “Killian, it’s not a contest.”

“You can take three,” he said. “So can I.”

“I can take your cock,” she reminded him.

“Well, yours _is_ about the same size as mine,” he said. “Oh, _please,_ do that again.”

She complied, twisting her fingers to the side as she swiped her thumb over his clit. “You want me to try to fuck you?” she asked, before doing it a third time. “Because I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I ought to lose my virginity sometime, love.”

“You don’t _have_ to. You just have to come.”

“Emma Swan, put a third finger in me, or so help me, I will edge you for hours.”

“Jesus,” she hissed, carefully adding another finger. It was too hard to use three fingers and still use her thumb, so she leaned down and gently flicked at his clit with her tongue.

That seemed to spur him on pretty solidly; he started panting and rocking his hips a bit as she pumped her fingers in and out. She carefully avoided the tip of his clit, maintaining steady pressure through the hood instead.

Meanwhile, this was all _seriously_ erotic. She’d forgotten just how much she loved going down on women, after years of only going down on men. And the fact that this was Killian—someone she _loved_ —just made it even better. God, she was hard. She reached down and gave herself an experimental stroke. Okay, yeah, she was going to keep doing _that._  

“All right,” he said after a minute or two. “All right, let’s try it.”

“Or you’ll edge me for hours?” she asked sarcastically.

“Aye, and in your current body, too.”

She pulled her fingers out and almost without thinking, stuck them in her mouth to clean them off. Killian groaned. “You’ll be the death of me.”

She shrugged. “You taste pretty good.” She frowned. “Hmm.”

“What?”

“Birth control.”

“What of it?”

“Should we use it? I don’t know how the spell works. When if you get pregnant and can’t change back?”

“I distinctly remember you explaining to me the scientific principles of pregnancy, and you seemed quite amused that I was surprised to learn that pregnancy is not immediate. Do you truly think it’ll be an issue?”

She shrugged. “Knowing that Gold created this spell?”

Killian blanched. “I bet the bloody Crocodile expected this to happen. All right, condom it is. Where did we put them?” They hadn’t used condoms since she’d gotten her IUD, but they still had a few left over.

“Nightstand, but I got it.” She flicked her wrist and a condom appeared in her hand. She tore open the package and stared down at her cock. “Well, this is weird.” She laughed. “I’ve helped put these on other people, like, a zillion times. But I don’t know how to actually put one on myself.”

“Let me help.” He sat up and reached over to pinch the tip for her.

“Thanks.” Now, she had both hands free to roll it down. The sensation was strange, but not unpleasant. She found she liked a bit of pressure on her cock, and the condom applied a small, but continuous amount of it. “All right, now to be extra careful for you, virgin.”

“Oi, Swan, now you’re just being rude.”

“I’m just trying to avoid hurting you,” she reassured him, as she practically slathered lube on the condom. For good measure, she warmed some up on her fingers and spread it around Killian’s entrance. “Okay … shit, now I have to get into position.”

“Here, direct me,” he said. “Should I move?”

“Uh, yeah, if you can scoot higher up and sit up a little? Yeah, that’s perfect.”

“Now, if you would get your knees up closer to me … a little farther …. Brilliant, right there.”

She swallowed hard. “All right, I guess … we just do this?”

He nodded, and smiled a little wickedly. “Aye, all you have to do is fuck me, Swan.”

She rolled her eyes and then slowly pushed her hips forward. On her first attempt, she hit Killian’s inner thigh; on her second, she was a little too high. “Goddamnit, this is way harder than I thought.”

“It’s taken me years to be able to thrust in without too much aiming,” he admitted. “I suppose I should guide you?”

“Yeah, if you could?” She suddenly felt a little guilty for getting so irritated with so many guys for having trouble finding her entrance.

Killian gripped her gently and brought the head of her cock against his vulva, before experimentally swirling it around. He chuckled. “And this is harder than _I_ thought. Is—is _that_ it?” She pushed in a little, and Killian gasped. “Aye, that’s it.”

She nodded and pressed in a little more. Killian tensed up and she immediately pulled back, making sure to keep the tip of her cock at the right place so she didn’t have to worry about her finding her way back in again. “Not good? Do you want to stop?”

Killian shook his head. “No, keep going. It’s just a tad uncomfortable. I thought it would be easier after three fingers.”

“It’s okay, I can stop.”

“Swan, really, it’s fine.” He reached up and touched her shoulder. “Come, love, what other couples would be able to say they’d done this?”

She laughed. “Let’s not go around asking.” But she knew what he meant. And so she began to slowly push in again, just as slowly as she remembered Neal had during her first time, making sure to pull back out every time Killian tensed up too much. “Try to relax, okay?” He nodded, and after a moment, some of the resistance she’d met faded.

She continued to thrust in, all the while having to remind herself to go slowly. It just felt overwhelmingly _wonderful._ While the blowjob had been incredible, and there was something to be said for the feeling of a tongue running along her cock, she was pretty sure she _really_ prefered _this._ It was hot and wet and _very_ tight, and one thing was very sure: she was not going to last long once she finally got going.

After lots of shallow, careful thrusts, she finally could feel that she was in as far as she could go. “Are you okay?”

“Aye, I think that’s as much as I can take.”

“Yeah, I think that’s as far in as I can go. Feels like it.”

“There is a natural stopping point.”

“Are you okay, though?” she asked again.

“I am. This helps, actually; I feel as though I’m adjusting.”

“Good.”

“Swan?”

“Yeah?”

“Lean down a bit for me, love.”

When she did, he kissed her. It was sloppy and fierce, and when she felt his wrist on her hip and his hand on her ass, she lost control. She went from staying still to thrusting shallowly, to pumping in and out pretty vigorously, all the while kissing Killian on his mouth or on his neck.

The tension in his body melted away before being rebuilt in a totally different way. She could tell he was no longer anxious or uncomfortable; he was _definitely_ enjoying himself. If it hadn’t been clear from the way he was wrapping his legs around her, it certainly was from the sounds he was making.

She’d been surprised when she’d first started sleeping with him, expecting non-stop dirty talk on a regular basis. And to be fair, she _did_ get plenty of dirty talk. But once he was experiencing pleasure, he was usually pretty incapable of actual speech. And tonight was no exception.

Panting was something she’d expected, given that it was often the first (and sometimes the only) sound she made when he fucked her. But then the moans started, punctuated by her thrusts. And then her favorite: the little bits and pieces of actual language. “Bloody—Swan, I—yes, love, yes—”

He felt _so_ good. She found herself desperately wanting to figure out this spell and how it worked so she could figure out if they really _were_ running the risk of pregnancy. Because damn, if this felt as amazing as it did _with_ a condom, what the hell did it feel like without one?

She realized that Killian seemed to be getting closer and closer to orgasm. She was feeling pretty good, but not yet close. They hadn’t talked about the issue that would come up if he came before she did: she couldn’t exactly continue to fuck a vagina that didn’t exist.

He seemed to recognize the problem, whispering into her ear, “Come for me, Swan. My beautiful—my handsome Swan. Come for me.”

The same tightness in her stomach that she’d experienced earlier returned, along with the same sensation throughout her groin, especially in her balls. And then, before she could consider how she really _hadn’t_ felt close a moment before, she reached that very _close_ moment, and then she toppled over the edge.

The orgasm felt like a really _amazing_ one on mute and fast-forward. It felt nice, and it was definitely what she’d needed ever since Killian had grabbed her and started stroking her. But it barely lasted any time at all, and felt like a relatively mild orgasm in comparison to what she was used to. Huh.

But there was no time to think about it. The condom suddenly felt looser around her, and she realized she wasn’t going soft _that_ quickly: she was transforming back. And she was about to have a condom full of semen come off inside Killian.

She grabbed the condom right before it would have slid off her entirely; by the time she’d tied it off, she was _back._ “Thank _god,”_ she groaned. “Am I completely back to normal? Is there anything missing or weirdly out of place?” She did a quick turn for a panting Killian to appraise her.

He grinned. “You’re back to your lovely self, darling. Care to help me join you?” He was still out of breath.

“Yeah, hold on.” She quickly ran into the bathroom and tossed the condom into the trash, covering it up with some tissues in case Henry stumbled on it. “Okay, stay there.” She immediately climbed back on the bed and dove right back in between his legs.

Three fingers went in easily this time, even without reapplying the lube. Killian was just _so_ unbelievably wet, and after her cock (her _cock,_ which was finally gone!), a few fingers probably felt like nothing. He tasted a lot like latex, but it was pretty mild, and besides, nothing was going to stop her from making him come.

He’d clearly already been pretty close; she’d been working on him for less than a minute before his moans turned to cries, and his hips began to buck. She used her other hand to keep him as still as possible, before she gently— _very_ gently—sucked directly on the tip of his clit. She’d been avoiding the overly sensitive area before, but she could tell it was time to bring out the big guns.

And that was enough to send him over the edge; she could feel him contracting around her as he came. If she hadn’t _felt_ him come, she’d still have known, given that he was practically screaming.

She kept gently licking and pumping as he recovered, just like she liked, but it seemed the spell had other ideas. She had to quickly withdraw her hand as it was practically forced out of his body, and she had to move her head out of the way to keep his cock from suddenly hitting her in the face.

“Wow,” was all she could say.

“Am I also returned to normal?” he asked, his voice a little hoarse.

“Yeah, no vagina in sight. How was it?”

He laughed breathlessly, before gesturing at his cock, which was already hard. “So bloody brilliant that I’m aroused just thinking about it.”

She lifted up her sticky fingers to her mouth without thinking about it, and he shot his hand out to stop her. “What?” she asked.

He replied with a wink before leaning forward and sucking her fingers clean for her. She felt the much more familiar stirring of arousal when he did so, and she was so _relieved_ to feel it the way she was used to that she actually giggled.

“Is it that amusing, love?” He seemed a little hurt. “You’ve tasted yourself before.”

“No, that was hot,” she said. “It’s just … I’m just _relieved.”_

“Aye, I as well.” He kissed her soundly, obviously not bothered by the fact that there was even more of his arousal on her lips. His erection pressed against her leg. “Perhaps we could do something about that … _relief.”_

“Mmm, yeah, maybe.”

He grabbed her and flipped her onto her back before moving down between her legs. “You know, it was fascinating to have you pleasure me.”

“Fascinating?” she asked skeptically.

“Aye. I’m quite perceptive.” She felt his fingertips gently drag over her labia, and his thumb pressed lightly on her clit, above the tip. “Don’t think I wasn’t paying attention to exactly what you were doing to me.”

“O-oh.” He smirked as he increased the pressure a bit, before sliding in a finger. But instead of pumping it and out, he wiggled it around. “Okay, finger-bang expert, I definitely did _not_ do that to you.”

He laughed. “I’m checking for your strings, love.”

“Oh.” Right. Her IUD strings. Would it still be there if the spell had temporarily taken away the uterus it was housed in?

He pulled his finger out. “Nothing to worry about, Swan. I can feel them.”

“Thank god.” Getting the damn thing implanted had been painful enough.

“Would you be averse to a little role reversal?” he asked, grinning impishly. “Perhaps I could fuck your cunt with my cock this time.”

She laughed. “Sounds good to me.”

It just felt so good to be back in her own body. Maybe having a cock again wouldn’t be so bad if she could _choose_ to have one, but for now, she was relishing the feeling of being fucked, of having her arousal feel more diffuse, of knowing that her orgasm would be more intense. And this time, she got to come first, courtesy of Killian grabbing her hand and shoving it in between them.

He groaned happily before thrusting in a few more times and coming, too.

She magicked some towels into their hands for quick clean up, and then into the hamper. “Thanks, Killian.” She curled into his side, and he wrapped his arms around her.

“For what?”

“For coming home anyway and helping me.”

“Of course, love. I’m sorry that you weren’t comfortable asking me for help to start with.”

She shifted a bit, anxious about her next question. “Killian, why didn’t you tell me that you liked guys?”

He sighed. “It wasn’t exactly a secret, I suppose. But it had never come up between us. And while I’m not ashamed of my proclivities, I’ve gotten the sense that it’s not often acceptable here.”

“Yeah, well … I mean, it’s getting _more_ acceptable, at least,” she conceded. “I just figured—I mean, you know I’ve been with other women. You know I wouldn’t judge you.”

“Aye, but as I said before, it’s never come up between us until tonight.”

“True. Thank you for telling me.”

“Of course.”

“And for … you know, the blow job.”

“If this ever happens again, I’ve half a mind to finish you off that way.”

“Then who’s going to fuck you?”

“You can fuck me first, and we’ll just neither of us come.”

“That’s my favorite kind of sex, when neither person comes,” she said sarcastically.

“Hey, Emma, did you ever—oh, come on!” Emma froze at the sound of Regina’s voice.

Killian clearly was thinking more quickly; he immediately scrambled under the covers and dragged her with him. “Regina, have you ever heard of a phone?” he asked, not bothering to mask his irritation.

Emma could feel herself flushed with embarrassment as she flipped over—hands keeping the blankets pulled up over her chest—to look at Regina. She was glaring at them from the full-length mirror at the side of the room. “I _did_ call,” Regina said bitterly. “Emma didn’t answer her phone.”

“Sorry,” Emma said. “I left it downstairs. Why didn’t you call Killian?”

“When I called to tell you it was contagious, you told me you were going to tell him to stay away.”

“Well, he didn’t,” she grumbled.

“I can _see_ that.” She rolled her eyes. “I can see a _lot_ of things.”

“Regina, this mirror is in the _bedroom._ What did you _think_ would be going on if I was up here at eight o’clock at night?”

“You know what? I don’t have time for this.” And with a wave of her hand, Regina disappeared from the mirror.

Killian chuckled. “Come on, this is embarrassing!” Emma protested.

“A bit,” he admitted.

“What’s so funny?”

“She’s just jealous that she had to wank in the bathroom while you got to fuck someone.”

“Oh, _Jesus,_ Killian.”

“It’s true.”

“Still.”

“Fair enough.” He stretched. “Now, while you were insisting that I avoid you earlier, I believe we may both have skipped supper. Am I correct?”

“Yeah.” She’d tried to eat ice cream while she watched her movie, but her stress had killed her appetite and she’d given up almost immediately.

“Then let’s get some clothes on and rectify the situation. Aye?”

“Aye aye.”

* * *

A little early to her lunch date with Killian, Emma sat back in the booth at Granny’s and sipped her hot cocoa. She was still a little out of sorts from yesterday’s genderbending experience: had she _liked_ it, maybe a little bit? Did that _mean_ anything?

Someone dropped into the booth, across the table, but it wasn’t Killian. It was a very uncomfortable-looking Regina. “Uh, hi,” Emma said.

“Look, last night was awkward for both of us,” Regina said immediately. “I have something that might prevent those kinds of occurrences from happening in the future.” She pulled a scroll out of her blazer and pushed it across the table. “This spell will delay someone who’s trying to contact you through a mirror. It’ll essentially give you a warning so that you can make yourself presentable before anyone could see you.”

Oh, that would actually be kind of helpful. “Uh, thanks. Do I have to cast it on every mirror in the house, or will it work on all of them?” She took the scroll and shoved it in one of the pockets of her leather jacket.

“You’ll have to cast it on individual mirrors.” Regina gave her an irritated look. “You can’t be implying that you would _need_ it in your living room.”

“No, but we have more than one mirror in our bedroom, and I’m pretty sure Henry doesn’t want you popping by his bedroom mirror unannounced.”

“Fair enough.”

“Thanks, Regina. And thanks for figuring out how to break the spell.”

“You’re not going to admonish me for being disgusting?” Regina asked sarcastically. “Might that have something to do with the fact that Hook obviously joined in last night?”

Emma could feel her face turn red. “Maybe I shouldn’t have been so quick to judge,” she admitted.

“Maybe,” Regina agreed. She glanced around a bit before pulling another scroll out. She leaned in before quickly passing it to Emma. “This, uh … is for if you want a repeat of the experience.”

Emma’s mouth dropped, and she blinked in disbelief. “Uh, where the hell did you get this? Did you get this from Gold?”

Regina’s eye roll was flawlessly executed. “Of _course_ not. It’s not the same spell at all.”

“Oh. Well, then what is it?”

“It’ll … you know, _switch_ you. Or Hook, if he wants. It’s not contagious, so you’d have to cast it on both of you to engage in what I _assume_ you engaged in last night. And there’s a counterspell to remove it; it’s the first thing I tried yesterday after Gold’s spell hit me.”

“Thanks, but … Regina, you didn’t need to, like, write this up for me. That’s kind of weird.”

Regina stared at her, raising an eyebrow. “Emma, what makes you think I found this spell yesterday?”

Emma frowned. “You had to research—oh. Oh!” She leaned in. “Seriously?” she whispered.

Regina rolled her eyes again. “Yes, _seriously.”_

“Did you … like … you know, with Robin?” Regina nodded. “Holy shit.”

“Don’t tell me you _weren’t_ thinking about doing it again,” Regina replied. “I bet he liked it, too. I bet he said it was worth the downsides.”

Emma sighed. “Yeah, he did.” She snatched the scroll out of Regina’s hands. “God, this is weird.”

“Your secret’s safe with me, assuming _mine_ is safe with _you.”_

“Yeah, it is.”

“Good. I need to get back to town hall. I’ll see you Sunday at the loft.”

“See you then.”

Almost immediately after Regina left, Killian finally arrived. “Everything all right, Swan?” he asked, settling down into the booth.

“Uh, yeah.” He raised his eyebrow skeptically. “Regina came by and gave me a few spells she thought would be useful.”

“Oh? I hope one of them causes a voice to say ‘Bugger off’ if she tries to use a mirror to contact us while we’re being intimate.”

She snorted. “Actually, it’ll give us a warning so we have time to cover up or whatever.” He chuckled. “And, uh … she gave me something else, too.”

“Oh? What’s that, love?”

After checking to make sure the waitress wasn’t about to approach them, she leaned towards him; he followed suit.

“How would you like to get fucked again tonight?” she whispered into his ear. She pulled back to gauge his reaction.

He looked momentarily confused before clearly realizing what she was talking about. And then he grinned wickedly. “I think I would be _very_ amenable to that.”

Just then, she got a text from Henry. _I’m gonna stay with Regina tonight, is that okay?_

 _More than okay,_ she texted back.

Oh, it was _more_ than okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
